Peeta's return my way
by who's to say what I am
Summary: peetas return to katniss after mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my first fic so be kind but critical and please review even if you arent a member!

Takes place after mockingjay but before the epilouge so there are some spoilers for the last book dont read if you havent read mockingjay. Disclaimer: If I owned the hunger games i wouldnt be writing fanfiction.

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p>Its been two years since I left the Capitol. District twelve is empty except for Greasy Sae, her grand-daughter, Haymitch and me of course. Peeta hasn't come back, Gale went to live in district two, and my mother... My mother stayed in the capitol. She has deserted me again but this time Peeta isn't here to save me.<p>

I'm an idiot for not admitting that I love Peeta. Now that hes gone I realize how much I miss him, like the last time. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I took the nightlock back in the first games. I dont feel like myself anymore and I absoultly hate it, I want things to go back to normal, but I cant seem to force myself to go out.

I've settled into another mental state, . I live in his house, I haven't left it since the day after I returned. Greasy Sae brings me food twice a day. But I don't let anyone in Peeta's kitchen so she makes it next door and brings me a bowl. I eat and go back to cleaning the house, it comforts me for some reason, knowing if he came back everything is clean and in place. Then I crawl under the covers on his bed with my pearl and locket and lay there until I fall into a nightmare filled sleep. In the morning I get up shower and dress in a one of his shirts and a pair of pants cinna made for me, after the first game. His clothes still smell like him; Vanilla and bread. I put my locket back on and pick up the pearl. These two things will not leave my sight and they haven't since he gave them to me. I go and cry in the living room until Sae comes over with lunch. I don't speak with anyone anymore; I am considered a mental avox again. After she leaves I return to the couch until she comes back with dinner. I repeat the schedule day after day.

Then, the time comes I decide I'm not going to get out of bed other than to lock the doors. Sae comes like always but ends up leaving since she cant get insde. Its been three days since I got out of bed and I'm burning with fever. I know I'm dying and I can accept it. Around dinner time someone comes to peetas house I expect its Sae and that she will go away but this person gets key to this house. That is until the stranger is banging on the door yelling for me to come out. I know that voice anywhere. Peeta' s back. I want to get up and let him in but my body is too weak. But I do, for the first time in months, speak.

"Peeta! That cant be you. Of all times to possibly come back why now"

" Thank god your alive in there. Im coming in Katniss and your not going to stop me."

"I dont think I could stop you if I wanted to," I say with a sigh.

I'm surprised he manages to get it open in only a few miniutes with out breaking it entirely.

"Katniss!" he says and rushes over to me. "Whats wrong with you! Starving yourself and not letting anyone in!" he says angry I was causing myself harm. That's when I start thinking.'This has happened before, in nightmares.'

"NO! This is another nightmare! Peeta doesn't care about me! He doesn't love me now that I love him! Your just here to break my heart like I broke his. He thought I pretended to care."

By the end of that rant I'm sobbing. Peeta's expression softens, he comes over and lays next to me pulling me into his embrace.

" Katniss I'm really back they just let me out of the hospital yesterday. I took the first train I could back to twelve. When I went to your house and couldn't find you I started looking around for you that's when I ran into Sae. She looked worried and told me everything when I asked where you were."

" Exactly how much is everything?" I asked

" Lets see. You not leaving here and not talking only eating what you had to how you have been occupying your time cleaning."

I'm still not sure so I start asking questions.

"Your back, real or not real?" " Real"

"This is my worst nightmare real or not real?"

"Not real Katniss not real."

I looked up into his eyes and I could tell he was really back. The clouded look that he inherited from the hijacking is gone from them and all I see is the beautiful blue,the perfect match to district fours oceans. For the first time since Prims' death I smile. Peeta takes care of me until I'm better and I know now nothing bad is going to happen, aside from him possible attacking me, so I ask:

"They cured you of the hijacking real or not real?"

His response makes my heart sore,

"Real, they did for the most part I still have flash backs, but I can tell if they're real of not."

" You love me real or not real" he asks

"So very real" I say tears filling my eyes, "Stay with me"

"Always" he whispers to me.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading it means alot. Please review and tell me if i should continue. Im also writing an avatar: the last air bender zutara fan fic so check that out too. :) 3<p>

Thanks for reading and reveiwing

Who's to say what I am


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note thank you for the reviews as said here is my new chapter. please continue to review also i did not put in a disclaimer i do not own the hunger games series or characters.

* * *

><p>Peeta is there when I wake up. He has his arms wrapped around me like he did during nights on the train. I don't want to wake him but when I turn around I realize he is already up. He sees me and smiles.<p>

"Good morning"

"Yeah it is" I reply. His smile spreads even more if possible. "I need a shower." I say suddenly feeling grimy.

"Do you need any help?" He asks this generically concerned but I still punch his arm.

"No Peeta I don't need any help.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way. When I get out of the shower I head down stairs knowing that's where Peeta is. Unfortunately on my way through the hallway I fall, my fragile body, weak from starvation, exhaustion, and dehydration over the past few days, giving way beneath me.

"Peeta!" I call out frustrated that I am so dependent on others.

"Yes Katniss?" He says not picking up on the edge in my voice.

"Well a little help would be nice."

"Coming, I'll be right there." He makes his way upstairs to me.

"What happened?" He questions laughing at my current state.

"A squirrel attacked me" I say my voice riddled with sarcasm. "I fell"

He helps me up and carries me down stairs. Suddenly I smell cheesy bread.

"Did you make cheese bread!" I say now excited.

"No I just stuffed bread with cheese not knowing how much you love that"

'Getting back at me for being sarcastic not nice' I think

We eat and go back upstairs since its nearly 7 at night now. But we talk about what he was doing in the capitol. That's when I notice my pearl is missing.

"Oh,no! Where is my pearl it's gone!" I say starting to panic. 'Where is it? Did someone take it? Where did it go?'

"Katniss. Calm down. I found it in the bedsheets when you went to take your shower. It's right here." he says and reaches into the nightstand pulling out my pearl.

"Isn't this the pearl I gave you during the quell?"

"Mm hmm it has not and will not leave my sight. It is the only thing that kept me sane when I was in thirteen while they had you. I love you peeta." those words. The words I thought I would never say to anyone except for Prim. They seem so natural to say now. This boy the boy with the bread has changed me more than anyone could have predicted. To think almost three years ago I was planning to kill the most wonderful person I would ever meet is terrible.

"Do you mean that Katniss?" He asks. He looks like my answer will change everything.

"Yes I do. I love you Peeta with all my heart. Your all I have and all I need to keep living." I say meaning every word more than anything I have ever said.

" I love you too Katniss, I always have." he says with the biggest smile ive ever seen. (Peeta does have an amazing smile in my mind. Im sure you all think so too. Thats my favorite part of the first book. When she finds him in the mud and all she can see is his smile and eyes.) When he says that I know what to say for the first time in my life.

" And I love you Peeta. And I always will" With that he places a sweet kiss on my lips. I want it to last longer but aparently my well being is more important because he says

" You need to rest now Katniss your still weak." This reminds me of in the cave after the banquet, when my head was cut. The first time I had kissed Peeta and wanted more. We go to sleep and when I wake up peeta is gone, but there is a note taped to my forehead.

Dear Katniss,

I went into town to visit the new bakery and sign some ownership papers. There is a tray next you It has some medicien on it along with something to eat. Please. Eat. Try to eat as much as you can and take the pills too. I will be back soon. Don't do anything stupid.

Peeta

Don't do anything stupid whats that supposed to mean? I wonder as I eat the omlete he has made for me. I do what he says and take the medication. I didn't count on it to make me sleepy. Thats when I do something stupid. I get up and go to take a shower. It is a bad idea I can barely make it to the bathroom but I continue anyways. I take my shower but when I get out I fall again. The world around me starts to blur. I hear the door and Peeta calls my name. I manage to yell "Peeta" weakly before the world goes black.

Peeta's POV:

"Katniss!" I yell when I come through the door. In the distance I thinks some one calls my name. I go upstairs and look aroun Katniss isn't in bed. She cant go far but knowing here she would try. I look all around the house but I find she must be in the bathroom. The water isnt running but the door is looked. 'I need to get rid of the locks before I break down every door in my house' I think as I get inside. I find her passed out on the ground. I carry her back to my bed. I pull the covers over her and try to wake her up.

"Katniss please wake up." it takes a few miniutes but she finnaly comes to.

"Peeta? What happened?" she asks me thinking I know.

"That's what I want to know. I thought I told you not to do anything stupid and yet I come back and find you passed out in the shower."

"in the shower? I dont remember anything after I read your note."

"Well here is some clothes" I say and turn around but keep talking about the bakery and what I was doing. Im not telling her everything I took her pearl and had it made into a ring. I would like to propose to her but I'm not sure what she would say. I don't have more time to think though because she chooses this moment to ask,

"Peeta have you seen my pearl?" now or never

"yes I have." I pull out the ring

' Oh Peeta its beautiful!" she tells me and I kneel.

" Katniss maybe not today or tomorrow but will you do me the honor of being mine."

"Peeta," she says in a way that makes me prepare for a no. "Of course I'll marry you, but not right now we both need to get used to each other again."

"Of course, anything for you, we could get married in twenty years if thats what it takes."

I pull her into my embrace and we kiss.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading now go review thank you<p>

Who's to say what I am


End file.
